Frontier Authorised Ships
Frontier Authorised Ships, or FAS for short, are well, space-fairing vessels authorised by the Frontier government. Not all of these classes are strictly military, though most are generally only found in the Frontier Navy. By the time of the First Imperium, the class system has pretty much fallen into disuse. This was a time when several companies were churning out new models of ships left, right, and centre--trying to classify them simply became too much for the permit office. See the First Empire Authorised Ships page for more info. Classes There are several classes of FAS vessels, listed below from most to least commonly certified. Fodina Mainly unarmed mining vessels, Fodinas are generally large, slow, and heavily armoured vehicles that have little room for crew, and large cargo holds. Fossor-Fodina These vessels are a strange adaptation of the Fodina class, which gives up its automated mining systems in favour of large crew bays and special hangars to allow for crew-based mining operations, and semi-permanent mining settlements. Aculeus Small one-man fighter ships with light armour and low weight designed for high speed high maneuverability battle in and out of atmospheric and gravitational conditions. These ships are usually found docked on larger vessels. Pavor Small one-man bomber ships that feature armour, weight, and speed that are somewhere in the middle. These units are typically designed explicitly for battle outside of gravitational and atmospheric conditions, however some have been refitted for use in planetary missions. These ships are usually found docked on larger vessels. Celsus The current generation standard FAS Battleship. These vessels are massive, rather heavy, and surprisingly fast for their weight class. Typically, they feature extremely thick armour, and boast some of the largest weapons in the Frontier Navy, though there's generally little in the way of variety. These vessels typically feature a small number of Aculeus fighters, but their main weaponry is onboard. Alveare The Alveare class is a mothership of sorts, designed to hold an extremely large number of smaller ships. These units are typically very heavily armoured and feature thick energy shielding, and are one of the few units to feature a warp-drive as standard equipment, howeve they typically do not have any significant onboard weaponry; or at least not significant in comparison to the flotilla of fighters they carry. Ventris The Ventris class is a personnel carrier, equipped with enough space for several hundred troops, and with enough drop-pods to carry each of them. These vessels also typically come equipped with a full gravity-block system, a fully stocked armoury, a fully functional medical facility, and a warp-drive. Some newer model Ventris class vessels are experimenting with teleportation systems to instantly retrieve and send soldiers, though the technology hasn't seen a great deal of success. Cetus The original FAS Battleship. Extremely large, heavy, and slow. Nearly entirely phased out of the Frontier Navy; not that many were made to begin with. Runa Experimental successor of the Aculeus; a one-man fighter ship with light armour and low weight designed with a similar mindset to the Aculeus class, however these vessels are equipped with plasma-based weaponry and a thick energy shield, and feature a more spacious cockpit than the Aculeus class. Cecilia The Cecilia class features the one-of-a-kind special operations battleship, the FAS Cecilia. These vessels are huge, powerful, and nearly entirely self-sustained, containing almost everything a vessel would need to become a small mobile colony, and an impressive array of weaponry. The Cecilia class would later become a temporary title to mark a vessel as a prototype. The exception to this rule is the original FAS Cecilia, which will forever be a Cecilia-class ship.